The present invention relates to a receiver such as, for example, a GPS receiver comprising a GPS antenna which acts as a receiving antenna and a GPS receiver module which acts as a receiving module.
This type of GPS receiver is mounted in an automobile, receives a GPS signal from a satellite and detects an automobile position. In order to reduce the size of the device, the GPS receiver module and the GPS antenna are for example positioned in proximity on a mounting board of the vehicle dashboard for example.
However as discussed above, when the size of the device is reduced by positioning the GPS receiver module and the GPS antenna in proximity on the mounting board of the vehicle dashboard, noise is easily transmitted from the GPS receiver module to the GPS antenna and reception is lowered.
The present invention is proposed to solve the above problem and has as its purpose the removal of noise with a simple structure and the improvement of reception.
The receiver of the present invention comprises an earthed mounting board which positions a receiver module and a receiver antenna, a coaxial cable which connects said receiver module and said receiver antenna and an earthing conductor which fixes said coaxial cable to said mounting board.
This type of receiver allows noise, which are high frequencies which result from condenser action due to the coaxial cable shield and the casing, being directed to the earthing through the mounting board which is earthed to the earthing conductor. Thus reception is improved.
The receiver of the present invention is characterized by the use of a earthing conductor as a conductor which runs through the coaxial cable. This type of receiver does not need a designated earthing conductor and thus allows the number of components to be reduced and the layout to be simplified.
The receiver of the present invention is characterized in that an earthing conductor is comprised of solder which mounts a coaxial cable shield layer on a mounting board. This type of receiver allows the mounting of the coaxial cable to be strengthened and at the same time allows accurate laying of the earthing connection.
The receiver of the present invention is characterized in that one end of the earthing conductor is fixed to the receiver module and the free end is press fitted to the connector of the mounting board of the coaxial cable. This type of receiver allows noise which is generated by the coaxial cable to be directed to the earthing through the earthing conductor and allows improved reception.
The earthing conductor of the receiver of the present invention is characterized in that one end is fixed to the mounting board and the free end press fits the coaxial cable to the connector of the mounting board. This type of receiver allows noise which is generated by the coaxial cable to be directed to the earthing through the earthing conductor and allows improved reception as well as accurately maintaining the connection by maintaining the pressure on the connecting end on the connector.
The earthing conductor of the receiver of the present invention is characterized in that the earthing conductor is a cut off piece. This type of receiver allows for the earthing connection of the coaxial cable totally without the need for another member by the cut off piece provided on the mounting board. This allows for a simple cost effective structure. This also allows the noise from the coaxial cable to be directed to the earthing through the conductor and improved reception.